


碎片

by C1are



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1are/pseuds/C1are
Summary: /真奇怪啊，/ 他有些心不在焉的想。/那只眼睛似乎在燃烧。/
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 14





	碎片

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422528) by [Leareth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leareth/pseuds/Leareth). 



**灰尘**

空荡荡的家。

空荡荡的瓶子。

空荡荡的心。

昴流站在卧室里的镜子前，目光呆滞，表情木然，如同还未从麻醉剂中醒来的人。镜子蒙了一层灰，映出的人影也是模糊的。一般人重获视力时都会感到开心。昴流不觉得自己能笑得出来。

 _真奇怪啊_ ，他有些心不在焉的想。 _那只眼睛似乎在燃烧_ 。

昴流软绵无力的抬起手触碰镜面，将手掌贴在凉爽的玻璃上。粘着灰尘沙砾的镜面有些粗糙，他让手顺势落下，擦过镜面，划出弧形的印子。这镜子已经一个月没擦了。住在这间公寓里的人没回来擦镜子。他再也不会了。

…空荡荡的家…

这间公寓看上去没什么不对劲，表面上看来。它在静止的时间中，装着生活的剪影。冰箱里有吃的，沙发扶手上有遥控器，浴室里有毛巾，衣柜里有衣服。这间公寓仿佛只是在等待居住在这里的人，在白天出门后归来。但很快，你会发现，一切都蒙着一层薄薄的灰尘，你会感到，家具散发着陈败的气息。就是这种，完全没有活物存在的感觉，在昴流打开门的那一刻向他扑来。他用了枕边的钥匙，在大桥崩塌的那天早晨，在他枕头旁边出现的钥匙。

似乎，那个人一直都知道那一天将是如何的迎来结束。

…空荡荡的瓶子…

昴流闭上左眼，用那只眼睛望向镜面。那只，它该冠以这样的名字。那只。无关的。分开的。不是他的。来自一个死人的礼物。杯水车薪的赔偿，对于他的爱情而言。上天给他开了个玩笑，恶作剧一样的玩笑。

他慢慢睁开左眼，用双眼盯着自己的脸。那里似乎只剩下金色，那只眼睛的颜色。他自己那颗眼球早已失去色彩。他已经没有任何活下去的理由，那它也没有任何发出光芒的理由。没有什么可期待的，也没有什么可努力的。剩下的，只是两个完全不同的角色，和完全不同的责任。这些，他完全不想、不要、也不愿去理会了。

没有什么是他的，他也什么都不剩了。不过昴流也不在乎了。

…空荡荡的心…

镜子里有一片模糊的影子。昴流转身离开，在床上坐下来。他想抬手抱住自己的头颅，最后却只是选择仰面躺倒在床上，心如乱麻的盯着昏暗的天花板。身下的床单是干净的——过于干净的，不留一丝温度，一缕气味。除了灰尘，什么都没有。那句话是怎么说来着？尘归尘，土归……

真冷。昴流挪了挪身体，让头靠在枕头上。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，企图寻找一些微弱的痕迹，一些证明那个人曾在这里入睡的依据，或许有过烟草，也许有过鲜花，说不定……

什么都没有。

昴流抱住枕头，蜷缩成一团，把脸埋在无色无味的柔软中。

他想哭。

但做不到。

**枯叶**

他打算打扫这间公寓。他早上一起来，第一件忙的就是这件事情。抹布和洗洁剂很容易找，它们就工整的摞在浴室旁的橱柜里，放在一只白色的水桶里。扫帚和簸箕也一同放在它们旁边。那个人过得一丝不苟，井井有条。

昴流用心记住了每样东西的来处，以便用完了能放回原位。

虽然冬日渐寒，他还是打开了所有的窗户。即使风有些冷，却能吹走房间里的闷气。当然，也带走了一些灰尘。音响，电视，料理台，书架，窗户，昴流把它们都细细的擦了一遍，直到所有的表面都干净得闪闪发亮，直到把一桶水都染成了灰色。他又给还能救回来的绿植浇了水，把回天无力的丢进了挂在椅背上的大垃圾袋里。死者无数，生还无几。

好几次，他不小心碰到几株枯死的绿植，干燥易碎的枯叶于是纷纷落在地上。尤其是蕨类植物，曾经娇弱葱郁、羽毛一样的叶片，现在已经禁不住触碰。他只是用手拂过，就应声而碎，纷纷落下。地上落了太多的叶子，他拾也拾不及，索性去取吸尘器。

吸尘器挺小，但动静却意外的大，或者只是听起来声音有些大而已，毕竟公寓十分安静。尖锐的噪音响起，昴流连眼睛也没眨一下，只是将它对准地板，看着枯叶一片接一片的，消失在金属筒里。吸尘器发出濒死的尖叫。尖叫声中，仿佛有人声。

昴流关掉了吸尘器。公寓恢复寂静。他又打开了吸尘器。人声又飘了过来。

昴流握紧了手柄，试图听清楚。穿过吸尘器的单调的鸣叫声，似乎有喃喃细语，此起彼伏，飘忽不定，轻弱得难以辨析出字句，但又让人无法忽略。他倾耳聆听，但每次快要捉到一个词时，那声音却又模糊起来。他越努力，却越难听清那人声到底在说什么。他觉得自己终于认出了一个名字。

昴流用颤抖的手关上了吸尘器。死寂再次将整间公寓裹起来。昴流几乎没能忍住再打开吸尘器的冲动，打开它再听一会儿的冲动。

地上还有些枯叶。昴流收起了吸尘器，拿出扫帚。放吸尘器的橱柜被锁了起来。

**烟**

衣柜里的衣服对他来说都太大了，不过他们本来也不是他的风格。打开柜门，里面整整齐齐的挂着熨过的衬衫。打开另一边的柜门，是一排排价格不菲的西装和领带。还有一层放着休闲裤，T恤，和针织衫，虽然没那么正式，但一样的有品味。深色是衣柜的主色调，深蓝，酒红，或许有近乎墨色的绿，但最多的还是黑色。暗如夜晚、深如阴影的黑色，傍着稀疏的白色和灰色，几乎吞没了室内的光。

昴流看着它们，看了很久。他认得它们所呈现的优雅，但他却感觉不到什么。他曾经在意过自己的外表，但那已经是很久以前的事情了。

昴流不紧不慢的把衣服一件件从衣柜里拿出来，在床上摊开。他一寸寸的确认每件衣服，用手掌，用脸颊，半闭着眼睛，让自己沉没在丝绸和羊毛的触感中。但没有哪件衣服还藏着一丁点温暖的痕迹。

衣柜终于被搬空了。昴流将床上的衣服一股脑的扫进准备好的纸箱子里，然后把它们搬去洗衣室，踩着小梯子，将它们全收进储藏柜最高的那一层，他没办法轻易取出来的那一层里。然后他回到了卧室。门后面，还挂着一件风衣。

昴流小心翼翼的将它从挂钩上拿下来，托在手臂上，抚摸着它光滑柔韧的布料。当然，它也是黑色的，没有其它颜色能和黑色相比。一只打火机从胸前的口袋里掉了出来，昴流把它捡了起来，攥在手心，生怕它也凭空消失。他将手探进其它的口袋里，摸到了一只烟。

客厅里一片寂静。昴流将那件有些大的风衣披在肩上，坐了下来。他捏着那只烟，放在嘴边，然后，按开打火机，点燃它，吸了一口。泪水涌上眼眶——他不习惯这个牌子，太浓了——他闭上眼睛，眨掉泪水。灰色的烟雾缠绕着他，熟悉的气味填满了房间。

昴流垂下头，揪住衣襟，用风衣裹住自己，像缩在被子里一样。在烟雾中，思绪的边际慢慢的晕开。

**镜子**

昴流不想照镜子，但它们有些难以避开。这间公寓里有好几面镜子：浴室一面，卧室两面，客厅整堵墙都是一面大镜子。他去过了每间房间，擦净了每个角落，除了镜子。整间公寓，他没碰的只剩这些镜子。脏兮兮的镜面灰蒙蒙的，也算是遂了他的意思。他不想看见自己的脸，更不喜欢看见那双眼睛，那双从倒影中看向自己的眼睛。他很快的学会了在路过镜子的时候，加快脚步，看向别处，直到走出危险区域。

某个下午，他经过客厅时，余光扫过镜子，突然看到了什么。他本能的转过头，等意识到的时候，全身的神经都在叫嚣，乞求他别过脸，但太迟了，他无法退开，只能目不转睛的盯着镜子。

灰蒙蒙的镜面里，他身后似乎有个人影，高大，黑衣，在公寓里走动，轻松惬意，像是在自己家里那样。昴流看着镜子里的影子，背脊发凉，不敢转身。他又靠近了一些，想要看清灰尘后的图像，企图找到一张脸，一个姿势——

他被发现了。

昴流像是被定住一样，无法动弹。背后的人影向他走过来，大步流星，越来越近，向他伸出手——他终于挣脱，转身举臂自卫，惊呼卡在喉咙里——身后没有人。

昴流望着空无一人的公寓。过了许久，他终于逃离客厅，逃向卧室，看也不敢再看一眼客厅的镜子。他在啜泣中跌入睡眠。

**耳语**

有时，夜半三更，总有什么在昴流的耳边飘过，或许是乘在风声中的低语，或是夹在交通噪音里的呢喃。他没觉得怎么，毕竟在半睡半醒间，也难说是梦还是现实。但有时候，偶尔有时候，那声音实在是栩栩如生，怎么都无法让他相信那仅仅是他想象力的产物。有时候，昴流从睡梦中惊醒，不住的发抖，盯着匍匐在四周的阴影，渴求能辨认出些什么，又害怕着自己会看见些什么。

但往往，那里什么都没有，除了他的绝望。

**影子**

日落时分，昴流在准备晚餐。当太阳将地平线染红，在辉煌中迎接死亡时，他会暂停一会儿，静观日落。公寓最大的那面窗口对着偏西的方向，俯瞰一整片城市。这景观一定很贵。不过昴流支付的也不是金钱。

落日的余晖似乎过了好久才终于燃尽。他专心致志的欣赏着天空燃烧，烧尽，变暗，变黑。虽然只是一会儿，但看着日落，他似乎可以不去想，不去想他的心还淌着血，不去想他到底该带着恐惧还是带着希望继续在这间被遗弃的公寓里住下去，不去想墙上的、地上的阴影为什么越来越长——直到它们伸手，碰到了他。

一开始，那触碰轻得难以察觉，轻得让昴流还以为是一阵微风。但所有的门窗都是关着的。或许是错觉，他想，沉浸在眼前的夜景中。霓虹灯两三盏结伴亮起来，他看得入迷，直到他又感觉到了什么。有呼吸轻轻落在他的后颈，宛如有人站在他背后，和他一起看着入夜的城市。

昴流飞快的转过身，但那里并没有人。恐惧绷紧了他的神经，他如同惊弓之鸟，小心翼翼的观察身后的公寓，尤其是那些充满阴影的角落。不过他也逃不到哪里去。

它扑了上来。昴流先是注意到，有什么在视野角落一闪而过，但当他转身闪避，却又被它从另一边从容不迫地包抄。昴流全身发抖。他向后退，企图避开阴影、躲开镜子。他努力不弄出一点声响，虽然他只想尖叫。他后退着，撞上了炉灶，失去平衡。他挥舞着双臂，企图阻止自己摔倒，但炉子上只有他快烧焦的晚餐。他的手向着滚烫的平底锅而去，但在那一瞬间，昴流只觉得自己被迎面击中。然后天旋地转，他飞了出去，头骨撞向墙面，发出令人难受的声响。他狼狈地滑落，躺倒在地上。

黑暗涌了上来。他几乎松了一口气。

**梦**

他醒来的时候，首先想到的没，就是自己晕了过去，然后又恢复了意识。但当他睁开眼睛的时候，他感到有些恍惚。他发现，整间公寓都泡在白色的雾气中。

公寓里有人。

昴流慢慢坐了起来。他在沙发上。面前的茶几上有一杯茶，白色的蒸汽从茶水的表面升起，充满房间的白雾仿佛更浓了。

昴流闭上了眼睛。他终于走到了这一步。

"你把什么都拿走了，" 他低声说，"我的姐姐。我的自尊。我的爱。现在你要来带走我的神志吗？"

脚步声。有人从厨房向着他走来。"如果你愿意的话。"

他固执地盯着地板。"你真的存在吗？还是这只是个梦？"

"你觉得呢？"

昴流咬紧嘴唇，忍住想哭的冲动。那个声音变得有些温柔，意外的温柔，不同以往的温柔。"喝点茶，昴流君。"

昴流并不想看，但他还是睁开了眼睛，然后不禁哽噎。

星史郎用一双白色的盲眼望向他。昴流伸手去拿起茶杯，但他手抖的厉害，碰翻了茶杯。温热的液体在桌面上流淌开来，可是茶杯和桌面碰撞的声音却异常的模糊。星史郎摇了摇头，起身向着橱柜走去，动作利索的打开了柜子，拿出水桶和抹布，然后毫无迟疑的走了回来。

"幸好你没乱放东西，" 星史郎平静的说，然后蹲下身，去擦桌面上的茶水。他先用手顺着桌面摸索，找到水迹的位置，然后才一边用触觉确认，一边擦拭。眼前的景象将昴流钉在了原位，他只能一动不动的看着。"不然还要更麻烦，" 眼前的男人说。

昴流发出一声低吟。星史郎听见了，抬头又用那双失去视力的眼睛看着他。"怎么了，昴流君？" 昴流来不及反应，星史郎的手已经碰到了他的脸。"你在哭吗？我看不见东西。" 一声低笑，然后，"当然，这显而易见，" 他说。 昴流推开那只手，站了起来。他垂着头，用异色的，慌乱的双眼，看着在自己脚边的男人。

"滚。滚出去。"

星史郎只是摇了摇头。

"你死了。滚出去！给我出去——" 他抽了一口气，用全身的力气忍住泪水，向后退，绊倒，摔在沙发上。昴流将脸埋进沙发的垫子，拧紧眼睛，止不住的发抖。"滚出去，求求你，出去，好不好……"

他绷紧背脊，等待星史郎——无论是鬼魂还是幻象——等待他的手再次触碰他。但那并没有发生。什么都没发生。他强忍着泪水，哭得上气不接下气，迟迟等不到安慰。

"我不能离开，昴流君，" 星史郎柔声说。他就在昴流身旁，但却仿佛又离得很远。

"你想要我在这里。"

**迷宫**

这间公寓像是从室内设计杂志的页面上跳出来一样，布置得整洁又完美。铸铁和玻璃的餐桌，配套的椅子，黑色的真皮沙发，不锈钢的厨房高脚椅，乌木书架和橱柜——家具的组合摆设尽量留出充足的室内空间，但又不会过于简陋。

昴流很喜欢这样的布局，但显然，有人也喜欢。

除了椅子，他什么都搬不起来，只能推拽。他拖着沙发椅横跨客厅，将它们留在房间的四角。沙发脚摩擦着地板，发出尖锐刺耳的声音。他把椅子摆在门口，让它们成为危险的路障。落灰的电视机垂着电线的尾巴，他把它搬下来，放在地板中央，让插在墙上的电线横跨房间。黑白灰的装潢之中，被他随意丢在地上的鲜红靠枕明艳得刺眼。踩上去或许会滑倒，所以昴流一边绕开它们，一边穿过自己筑起的迷宫。

最后，昴流把乌木咖啡桌推向墙壁，然后终于停了下来。他已经全身酸痛，汗流浃背——他随手擦了擦汗。醒来时突然涌上来的冲动，驱使他做出这些的肾上腺素，正在慢慢散去，留下疲惫不堪的身体…

井井有条的公寓不复存在，剩下一片狼藉。昴流穿过混乱的一切，向卧室走去。至少在这里他似乎不会受到打搅，至少他希望是这样。

然而…然而…

然而。

**血**

他不知道自己是被什么吵醒的。不过其实，他也不知道自己是不是真的醒着。在浓雾中，所有的东西都像是被洗掉了颜色，在日光下发白。

昴流的梦一般充满了黑色。

他悄悄地从床上起来，光脚踩在木地板上不出一点声响。他还没施力，房门就无声无息的荡开了。昴流避开门口的椅子，踏出了卧室。

或许只是他的错觉，但一切仿佛都变得更大、更狰狞了。这本来只是间普通的公寓，但昴流却觉得自己走进了扭曲变形的游乐园。他路过一把弓着腰伏击猎物的椅子，感到自己被电视机虎视眈眈地盯着。玻璃铸铁的餐桌还有椅子都变得畸形，失去了平衡对称。这个家已经和它的制作者一样不大对劲了。

公寓的中央站着一个男人。

昴流在一把扭曲的沙发椅旁边，悄悄的停了下来，打算躲在它后面，然后他想了起来。即使不躲起来，他也并不会被看到。星史郎站在料理台旁边，一只手扶着黑色大理石台面，看不见的双眼望向白色的窗口。他脸上没有任何表情。他的手在流血。玻璃铸铁餐桌的边缘也有一抹那样的颜色。

"昴流君，" 星史郎轻声问道，"你这是干什么？"

昴流没有出声。但即使这样，星史郎仍然转向了他，那双白色的眼睛连眨都不眨一下。他背着料理台向前走，本能的伸出一只手，探查身前的空间。星史郎摸索着，磕磕绊绊地向他走过来。他每前进一步，昴流就绕着沙发向后退一步。和一个盲人玩捉迷藏。他几乎要为自己笑出来。

星史郎在椅子和茶几之间停了下来。他和昴流之间的距离并没有缩短。

"我知道你在那里，昴流君，" 星史郎平静的说，"我知道你在看我。看到我这样，你觉得好玩吗？"

昴流觉得自己无话可说。失明的男人向前走了一步，撞上了椅子。他们一起重重的，安静的跌倒在地上，星史郎的胳膊撞上了桌角。昴流突然想冲过去，但太迟了，他只能沉默的看着。星史郎坐了起来，摸索着受伤的手臂，然后举起沾着血的手。

“昴流君，告诉我，这还是红色的吗？”

昴流过了许久，才终于找回自己的声音。

“是的。”

对方的脸上出现了一个细微的，有些苦涩的笑。它刺痛了昴流。

醒来时，昴流将公寓的家具全都搬回它们原来的位置。玻璃桌面上有一抹血迹。昴流没擦掉它。

**触摸**

"哇哦，你家不错嘛。"

昴流没说什么。他去厨房拿出了两只玻璃杯，倒上水。这位来访者，陌生的无名氏，他得学会自娱自乐。这个他几小时前认识的年轻人身材苗条，有黑色的头发和褐色的眼睛，还有一张漂亮的脸。他看上去二十出头，或者更小。他可能谎报了年龄，昴流并不在乎。他几乎不出门，更不去酒吧。但偶尔，不安和想要改变什么的冲动驱赶着他，如同挥鞭赶牛的牧人，使他离开公寓，逃入人群中。昴流不知道自己为什么带人回来，但动机大概也差不多。

"不错，真不错，" 年轻人摸了摸电视机——昴流突然感到莫名的愤怒，但他还没来得及做什么，年轻人又直起身来，像个房产中介一样，继续四处看看摸摸。"风景真好，" 他称赞道，在窗户前挥手指着华灯初上的夜景，"你赚很多吧，才能买得起这种房子，对吧？"

昴流过了好一会儿才意识到那是个问题。"你问我？"

"嘿，你不哑啊。" 年轻人又露出一个明快但令人乏味的微笑，"我是问，你是干什么的？"

"啊。" 昴流看着手中的玻璃杯。它们已经装满了水，可以喝了。"我不工作。"

"真的？那你怎么住的起这么好的公寓？"

昴流将一只杯子推了过去。他不该这么说，这挺犯傻的。这么说当然会引来这样的问题，"有人留给我的。"

玻璃杯从台面滑落，发出巨响。年轻人转过身来，看见打碎的杯子，笑了笑，"你还挺笨手笨脚的嘛。不过还好，只是水。" 昴流盯着那滩水和玻璃碎片。年轻人咧着嘴，笑得更开心了，"没关系，我也不渴。"

昴流没听见他说的话。他只是木然的闭上眼，任由这位不速之客向着他走来，像猫科动物一般贴上他的身体，一边亲吻他，一边伸手解开他的衬衫扣子。房间好像突然变得很冷。

"你知道吗？我喜欢你的眼睛，" 年轻人在他耳边说，一只手掌贴在昴流光裸的胸口，慢慢往下滑，"很特殊的颜色，很漂亮。有人跟你说过，你的眼睛很美吗？"

"……没有……"

昴流突然疼得叫出声来。年轻人吓了一跳，放开他。昴流弯下腰，握紧双手。他的手在燃烧。

"怎么了？没事吧？"

昴流没有回答——他无法回答。房间里的灯突然灭了。他听见有人咒骂了一声，然后发出尖叫，一直尖叫，不停的尖叫。当昴流终于从双手的炙痛中逃脱，抬起头，他看见了那个年轻人。年轻人双手捂着脸，手上沾满了血。年轻人摔倒在地上，手臂被玻璃碎片割破，尖叫声变成一串可怜兮兮的咒骂。

昴流只是站在那里，默默的看着。

"操，我操……" 年轻人移开双手，露出一条又深又长的伤口，从右边的眉骨上开始，划过眼角，割开了脸颊和嘴唇，停在下颚。"那块玻璃，那块大的——" 年轻人又抬起手捂住了脸，另一只手猛的指着它。窗外的灯光射进来，将它的边缘点亮。"——它飞起来，割破了我的脸！"

昴流看了看那片玻璃。"哦。"

"哦？哦？你他妈只会说这个？我需要医生！"

"那自己去找一个吧。"

年轻人不可思议的瞪着他，褐色的眼睛被血染红。昴流平静的看回去。他手上的烧灼感已经消失了。满脸是血的年轻人面目狰狞。

"你行，操！"

他丢出这句可怜的咒骂，头也不回的朝着大门跑去，捡起鞋子，但没停下来穿上，直接拉开门冲了出去。沾满了血的手在门把上滑了一下，但他还是抓住了，甚至将门用力的摔上。

昴流将地板上的血迹晾在那里，向着那一整面墙的镜子缓缓走了过去。他盯着自己模糊的倒影，看了一会儿，然后向前倾，直到额头贴在凉爽的玻璃上。他捶了一下玻璃，又捶了一下，再一下，抵着镜子滑了下去，跪坐在地上，抽着气，却哭不出来。镜面出现一条裂纹。

“为什么，” 他狠狠地质问，“为什么，为什么，为什么，为什么，为什么？”

裂纹在捶打下变成裂缝，蛛网一样的裂纹从他落拳的位置蔓延开来，像发狂的蜘蛛织出的白色蛛网。镜子还没完全碎裂，昴流就先靠着它倒下了。他紧闭着双眼，止不住的抽泣让他全身颤抖。痛苦像一张网抓住了他，他被自己的痛苦覆盖，完全没发现有一双手臂环住了他，直到它们慢慢收紧，昴流这才猛然僵住，想睁开眼去——

"不。别看。"

——他马上又闭上了眼睛。不过一瞬间，他已经看见了镜子里的倒影，倒在玻璃上的自己，以及在他身后的星史郎。他不知道为什么自己这样确信，总之他十分肯定，如果他现在转头去看的话，他什么都不会看见，所以他没看。他只是闭着眼睛，转身离开镜子，将脸埋进星史郎的上衣里。那里什么气味都没有，他不禁抖得更厉害了。

"我没觉得疼，你知道吗，" 一只手抚上了他的后脑勺，摩挲着他的头发，安抚着他，"虽然我有点意外，但我没觉得疼。我接受了。"

在黑暗中，昴流攥住了一只袖口，"你怎么能这么说……"

一只手抚摸着他的后颈，呼吸拂过他的发梢，"被人杀死的好处，就是死的时候，不会是一个人。如果被一个自己觉得'特别'的人杀死的话……" 那只手向前滑，捧住了他的脸颊，"……那就是很美好的事情。"

昴流哽噎着，转过脸，亲吻那只手，又伸手握住它，好让它更加紧贴着自己，几乎想要和它合二为一。他感到那只手掌微微的挪了挪位置，手指按住他的嘴唇……

"别睁眼。"

……星史郎用手引导着昴流，用嘴唇找到了他。

**语**

"挺安静的。"

"是的。"

"几点了？"

"我不知道，我看不见。"

"……我——"

"别睁眼。也别担心。"

"……感觉很好。"

"什么好？"

"那样。那里。"

"哦。"

"再来一下？"

"这样？"

"嗯。"

无声。

"我喜欢这样的你。"

"怎么说？"

"像你。温柔。强大。暖和。"

"哦。"

无声。

"我喜欢你头发再长点的时候。像丝绸。"

无声。

"亲我？"

"你真可爱，你知道吗？"

"快点？"

无声。

"……感觉真好。"

"那就好。"

"爱我？"

"……你知道自己在做什么吗？"

无声。

"呐。"

"怎么了？"

"你真的在这里吗？还是我已经疯了？"

"你真的想知道吗？"

"……不想。"

"那睡吧。"

"等我再醒来的时候还能见到你吗？"

"我无法保证。"

无声。

"抱着我？"

"好。"


End file.
